Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and training pants are useful to absorb and contain body wastes. These products have developed to the extent that urine is quickly drawn and retained away from the wearer's skin so that the wearer remains relatively dry and comfortable. Although improved performance of disposable absorbent products enhances wearer dryness and comfort, it can reduce the wearer's ability to notice or recognize when urination occurs, especially if the wearer's attention is distracted by an activity. This is not conducive to toilet training because an important step in the early stages of toilet training is the ability to recognize when urination occurs.
In an attempt to enhance a child's recognition of when urination occurs, training pants have been designed with temperature change members that provide a temperature change sensation upon urination. For example, a temperature change substance, such as endothermic particles, may be contained within a liquid permeable cover that is strategically located on the absorbent article. Upon urination, urine flows through the liquid permeable cover, contacts the temperature change substance and cools down.
Unfortunately, in certain circumstances where the temperature change substance generally is located above the main absorbent assembly, the temperature change substance may not be fully effective as the urine can rinse through the temperature change member and be quickly absorbed into the absorbent assembly. As such, in those instances there may not be a distinct indication of urination.
Further, in configurations where the temperature change member is disposed above the absorbent assembly it can render the article relatively bulky.
Thus, there is a need or desire for an absorbent article with a temperature change member that is arranged to contact urine effectively during urination so as to provide a wearer with a distinct temperature change sensation, and hence a distinct signal that urination has occurred.
It is also desirable for such an absorbent article to be relatively thin so as to enhance the underwear-like perception of the garment.